bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deema's Relatives
Demma's Relatives! is the 11th episode of Season 5. Characters Present * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Goby * Nonny * Mr. Grouper * Bubble Puppy * Little Fish * Mia * Demma's Mother * Demma's Father * Truman * Tito * Deemy * Olivia * Bellamaria * Ami * Monster Truck * Baby Truck Plot The Bubble Guppies visit Deema's house for a sleepover, but they have to help her deal with her brothers and sisters. Segments and Songs Pop Song: "Family Tree" Shop: Deema's Daycare Center Lunch Joke: Family Broccoli (A parody of Broccoli.) Storybook: "Adventures in Babysitting" Dance Song: "Relative Dance" Field Trip: Demma's House Important Characters: Deema Story * Molly: "Hi! It's me, Molly! And it's time for...--" * Gil: (offscreen)'' "Once upon a time..." (''Molly swims up to Gil who was reading a book to Mia) " There was a guppy who was far in the Arctic Ocean." * Mia: "Ooh." * Molly: "What's Gil doing?" (is quiet for a moment) "Right, reading a book." (laughs) * Mia: (giggles) * Molly: "It's time for..." * Gil: (his stomach growls) "I'm hungry." (heads to a cupboard that's a half more taller than him) * Molly: "It's time for--!" * Gil: "A snack break!" (opens the top cupboard to see that it's full of green grapes) "Uh oh." (the grapes crash and buried Gil in the process, causing Mia to laugh. Gil pops his head out) "I'm okay." * Molly: (giggles) "It's time for 'Bubble Guppies!'" (After the theme song, the Little Fishes swim up.) * Little Fishes: 'Deema's Relatives!'. (leave as Molly and Gil swim by) * Molly: "Hello!" * Gil: "Hi!" * Molly: "Come with us." (they take their leave.) (The two keep swimming until they come across Deema's house where Deema was heading outside.) * Molly: "Hey Deema." * Gil: "Hi Deema." * Deema: "Hi, Guys." * Gil: "Looks like you're ready to go." * Deema: "Yes I am." * Deema's Mother: (sticks her head out of the door) "Deema, you forgot your lunchbox!" * Deema: (realizes) "Oh, yeah." (swims back inside as Molly and Gil follow her) "I'll be right back." (heads off) * Molly: "It must be nice to have a family by your side." (to the viewers) "They look after you." * Gil: "Yeah." (a ball then hits Gil's head) Ow! (rubs his head as a guppy with yellow wavy hair comes up to them) * Molly: "Hello." * Bellamaria: "Hello. (takes the ball) "Sorry, Mr., I wid nat see yu." (Deema comes to see what's going on) * Gil: "It's fine." (Bellamaria leaves with the ball) Hey, Deema, who was she?" * Deema: "That was Bellamaria, she's my sister..." (ponders) "There's also Truman, Tito, Deemy, Olivia, and Ami." * Molly: (she and Gil were surprised) "Wow, that's alot of brothers and sisters." * Deema: "Yup, it's hard work." (heads out the door) "But you'll get used to it." * Gil: "We better go." (he and Molly left Deema's house) "Hey, wait up!" * Molly: (to the viewers) Come on. (Meanwhile, at school, the guppies say hello to the viewers as they sit down in their spots, and Bubble Puppy greets them with a friendly bark. Then, Mr. Grouper swims into the classroom.) * Goby, Oona, and Nonny: "Good morning, Mr. Grouper." * Mr. Grouper: "Well, good morning, everyone!" * Molly: (swims in with Gil and Deema) "Hey, everyone." (sits in her spot) "We were just at Deema's house." * Goby: "Really?" * Deema: (she and Gil sat in their spots) "Yup, I just needed to get my lunchbox." * Mr. Grouper: "Oh, that's nice." * Deema: "And one of my sisters hit Gil with a ball." * Oona: (the class was surprised) "Wow." (thinks for a second) " Umm, how many kids are there in your family?" * Gil: "I think she said about...um...six?" * Deema: "Yup." (the class was speechless) * Mr. Grouper: "Wow, that's alot of siblings." * Goby: (puzzled) "Siblings?" * Nonny: "Siblings are the members of children in your family." * Mr. Grouper: "That's right, Nonny. Let's think about siblings." (background turns blue) "Sometimes having kids can lead to responsibility, which is why you can start out with...?" (waits for an answer) * Goby: "One." * Mr. Grouper: "Yup, only one child will do the trick. And if more kids start to come from your parents, that means you have more...?" (waits again) * Molly: "Children." * Mr. Grouper: "Right. Those children are also your siblings, which expands the family...?" (waits one more time) * Gil: "Tree!" * Mr. Grouper: "Yes, You're family tree!" * Deema: "My siblings and I are a part of a family." ~(Pop Song: Family Tree)~